The present invention relates to a connecting structure including a connector, and a method of producing the connecting structure.
JP2009-286173A shows a connector (terminal structure) for connecting electronic components electrically. This connector is provided in an electric power steering device and arranged to open to the outside for connection with a cable for conducting electricity.